


Spend the Night

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [89]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “You can spend the night, if you want.”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Spend the Night

The rest of the group had filtered out one by one, heading off to their own beds before they had to meet their responsibilities of the day. Sami and Charlie were left alone, sipping on their preferred non-alcoholic drinks, just letting the conversation drift in and out as it wanted.

Sami glanced at the clock, “It’s getting late.”

Charlie hummed in agreement, and gave Sami a grin, “ ** You can spend the night, if you want.” **

“How kind. Can I sleep in my own bed as well?”

“Ye can, but ye’ll have to share it.”

“That’s alright, I'm used to it.”


End file.
